And her name is
by crimeseriesfan
Summary: Jane shows up at Lisbon's apartment without wedding ring. But why? JISBON! A short one-shot, I hope the rating's correct.


**This is just a short cute one-shot about Jane and Lisbon. I hope you like it! **

**Don't own anything, but I guess you knew that.**

**And her name is**

Lisbon is sitting on her couch in her apartment, reading a book, when someone knocks on her door. She wonders who it could be. She opens the door, and is surprised to find Jane on the other side.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" then she notices there's no ring on his left hand. "And where's your wedding ring?"

"Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Lisbon realized she still hadn't let him in. "Yeah, sure." She opened the door wider to let him pass. He sat down on the couch, while she closed the door.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm good." She shrugged, and then sat down next to him.

"You know, I thought I would never be able to get over my wife. Or at least not before I'd catch Red John. I thought I'd never fall in love again, but… I did. I fell in love, and I think it's time to move on. Angela wouldn't have wanted for me to ruin my life grieving over her. I understand that now." Jane was silent for a moment, but failed to notice Lisbon looked a bit hurt.

She swallowed. "That's great, right? You can move on now." She was trying very hard to hold back her tears, but he really didn't notice.

"I guess. But…I don't know if she feels the same. She's so beautiful; dark, soft hair, eyes I can get lost in and her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And she's so kind, so caring… I really don't deserve her." Jane looked up at her, and this time he did notice her sad expression. Lisbon looked away, ashamed that she was crying because he was in love with someone else.

But he wasn't done talking yet.

"And her name is Teresa Lisbon."

She looked back at him, with tears in her eyes. Jane lifted his hand and carefully stroked away her tears.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. But I was right, you know? You don't feel the same. And that's okay, I just…" He stopped and pulled back his hand. "I should probably go." And he stood to leave. But her hand on his wrist stopped him. She stood up as well.

"Did you mean it, Patrick? Did you mean what you just said?"

He stroked her cheek again.

"Of course I meant it. I love you, Teresa Lisbon, I really do." Then he just went for it and kissed her on the lips. Jane expected Lisbon to pull back, to take it slow, but she didn't. On the contrary, she was the one who deepened the kiss. She hooked her arms around his neck and stood on her toes, her tongue silently asking permission. Jane of course was happy to oblige.

When the need for oxygen became very clear, Lisbon pulled back, and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too. Don't ever doubt that. And that you wouldn't deserve me? That's bull, and you know it. If anyone should say that, it would be me, not you."

He smiled. "Maybe we should just stick with that nobody here needs to say it, okay?"

She pretended like she was actually having doubts about that, and then smiled. "I think I can live with that." And then she kissed him again, harder and needier this time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and he walked towards her bedroom. How he knew where it was, she didn't know. And honestly, she didn't care.

_The next morning_

Jane woke up smiling, thinking about the wonderful night he'd spent with a wonderful woman. Speaking of which… were was aforementioned woman? Then he smelled it: eggs and bacon. He got out of bed, put on a robe and walked towards her kitchen. What he found there, he found very pleasing: Teresa Lisbon, making breakfast in his shirt. He came to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around? Me making breakfast for you?"

Lisbon shrugged out of his grasp. "Maybe. I don't care."

"Me neither." Then she put everything on 2 plates and handed him one.

They ate in silence, occasionally looking and smiling at each other.

She went to put it all in the sink, and when she wanted to wash it, Jane stopped her by turning her around. Before she could say anything, he had his lips over hers. It soon got more heated and it ended up with Lisbon on the countertop.

"Jane, can I ask you something?" Lisbon asked.

"You just did, my dear," he replied with a smug smile.

She glared at him and then continued. "What the hell took you so long to make your move?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

To answer that, she just kissed him.

**Like I said, short story. It's probably a bit disappointing, but still I'd like to know what you guys thought.**

**-xxx-**


End file.
